Porque son familia
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque son familia. Porque son uno para todos, y todos para uno. Porque se aman. Porque los momentos más importantes en sus vidas, los han pasado juntos. Y los que les gustaría olvidar, también. Porque son Weasley. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. Complicado

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

**"COMPLICADO"**

**Louis Weasley** con la palabra _rechazo_.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre, Louis? —pregunta Bill.

_No_, piensa el rubio, _no voy a contestar. No lo haré._

—Lou, _mon fils_! ¿_Pog_ qué no nos _quiegues hablag? S'il te plaît, mon chou_!

Nada. ¿Para qué hablar? ¿Para generarles aún más **rechazo**?

—¿Tan complicado es decirnos el nombre de tu... pareja? —se notaba que había dudado, cosa que hizo rabiar a Louis.

—Victoire contó todo...

—¿_Segugo_? Victoire nos _infogmó_ lo que tú callabas. Ahoga, _mon fils chéri_, ¿nos _podgías __decig_ el _nombge_ de tu novio?

No, ella no había dudado en lo más mínimo, y se lo agradecía.

—Inti.

¿Tan complicado era?

* * *

_Este drabble en especial surgió de algo que hablé en mi fic "_Louis is dating a boy!_", aunque no es necesario leer ese para entender éste. Para mi, a Lou le gustan los chicos, y es todo lo que tengo para decir ;)_


	2. La han matado

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

**"LA HAN MATADO"**

**Molly Weasley** con la palabra _final_.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, implacable. Solo una cabellera pelirroja se veía.

—Maté a tu hermana —exclamó una voz escalofriante.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la niña con pánico—. No... No, mi hermana está aquí... conmigo...

—¿Es que tú la ves aquí? —se burló.

—¡Han apagado la luz!

—No te engañes, Molly. Tu hermana está muerta. Y ahora, es a ti a quien le ha llegado el **final**...

—Molly... —llamó otra voz—. Vamos, despierta...

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá, mataron a Lucy! ¡La han matado! —gritó en medio del llanto.

—Tranquila... Fue una pesadilla: Lucy está aquí.

Sonríe. Su hermana está bien. Vuelve a dormir.


	3. Pecado de omisión

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

**"PECADO DE OMISIÓN"**

**Dominique Weasley **con la palabra _omisión_.

* * *

Las madres han de querer, han de cuidar, han de valorar a sus hijos. ¿Por qué mamá no hace nada de eso para conmigo? ¿Por qué fue que me dejó de amar? No lo comprendo.

A Victoire la peina, le compra vestidos, la besa, ¿y a mi? Me quedo siempre rezagada.

A Louis lo mima, le cuenta chistes, le canta en francés, ¿y a mi? Me ignora por completo.

"Pecado de **omisión**", oí decir a mi padre un día. Victoire dice que no es así, pero claro, a ella mamá la ama. Y a mi no me amará jamás.

* * *

_Sí, es raro. Y muchos estarán en total desacuerdo, pero surgió de un sueño que tuve, y... Nada, esto. Dominique supongo que tendría unos 5, como mucho 6 años._


	4. El otro gemelo

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

**"EL OTRO GEMELO"**

**Fred Weasley** con la palabra_ gemelo._

* * *

Lo sabía bien. Lo tenía claro.

¿Pero su padre podría comprenderlo? ¿Y sus tíos? No, claro que no.

Para todo el mundo él era Freddie; simplemente Freddie. Pero para su familia, era un clon. Era el que completaba la otra mitad de su padre, dado que su **gemelo** se había ido.

¿Cómo podían pensar así? ¿Cómo podían verlo igual a su padre y su tío homónimo, si su piel oscura y sus cabellos castaños eran la mayor diferencia? ¿Cómo no lo dejaban ser él mismo?

Odiaba sus actitudes, odiaba sus excusas...

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba llamarse Fred.


	5. Insoportable

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

**"INSOPORTABLE"**

**Lily Potter** con las palabras _Cabeza de Puerco_.

* * *

—¡Lo odio! —gritó una pelirroja en medio del Gran Salón, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

—Calla, idiota, calla —la reprendió Robert, sentado a su lado, al ver la reacción del resto de los estudiantes que aún no acababan su desayuno. Se oyeron risitas nerviosas, pero la mayoría estaba atento a lo próximo que diría Lily Potter. Se sabía que tenía un carácter de mil demonios, y cualquiera al que odiara debería temer por su cordura.

—¡Es que es insoportable, Rob! ¡Me invitó a **Cabeza de Puerco** por San Valentín!

Todos rodaron los ojos. Así era Lily y no había caso.


	6. Mundos

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

"**MUNDOS"**

**Lucy Weasley **con la palabra _Anagrama_**.**

* * *

"Han de crear un **anagrama**", oyó decir a su profesora de Lengua, y Lucy Weasley de inmediato notó que esa palabra le recordaba a algo grave, algo horrible. Desde que sus padres habían notado que no tenía ni una pizca de magia, estaba en un internado muggle de Londres.

No tenía mucho contacto con la educación mágica, pero al escribir las palabras "I am Lord Voldemort" en su cuaderno, comenzó a llorar. Ella no era muggle, pero tampoco era bruja. Tenía conocimientos de ambos mundos, y una delgada línea los separaba. "¿En cuál voy a vivir?" suspiró intranquila.


	7. Sábados

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

_"_**SÁBADOS**_**"**_

**Hugo Weasley** con la palabra _Lago_.

* * *

A Hugo le encantaba el **Lago** Negro. Era algo que encontraba a la mar de interesante, con sus sirenas, tritones, el Calamar Gigante y demás criaturas acuáticas. Desde el momento en que había pìsado Hogsmeade, y había observado la magnífica extensión de agua que se abría paso delante de él, había quedado fascinado.

Todos los sábados iba allí a leer, no importaba si hacía frío o calor, si nevaba o llovía, si se nadaba o patinaba... Hasta que apareció Athenea Nott. Dejó los libros, y tomó comida de las Cocinas para poder pasar con ella todos los sábados del año.


	8. Agnés

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

_"_**AGNÉS**_**"**_

**Victoire Weasley** con la palabra _Olvido_.

* * *

"Lo extraña", pensé al ver nuevamente a mamá sentada junto a la ventana... En el sillón favorito de papá. No había forma de hacerla volver a la realidad: estaba sumida en una tristeza eterna, de la que probablemente jamás se recuperaría. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban mustios, sus ojos azules llorosos como siempre, sus manos inquietas, incapaces de dejar a su marido caer en el **olvido**.

"Agnés", me llama con voz suave, y por un segundo me recuerda a esa Victoire Lupin que conocí como mi madre alguna vez... Aunque sé que jamás volverá a ser la misma.


	9. Embarazo

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

_"_**EMBARAZO**_**"**_

**Roxanne Weasley** con la palabra _Emboscada_.

* * *

Imposible. Era imposible: tenía que haber un error. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? ¡Que no podía ser cierto! Con sus cortos 24 años y una carrera en ascenso en las Arpías de Holyhead, parecía una mala broma que estuviera embarazada... Una maldita mala broma que iba a acabar arruinando su existencia.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De ella? ¿De Maximus?

¿Era crueldad? ¿Una **emboscada** de la vida misma? ¿Un castigo? No debería haberlo dejado, no... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba sola, y con un bebé.

¡No sabía cambiar pañales! ¡No sabía cómo hacer que dejara de llorar! Maldita vida... Maldito embarazo.


	10. Ser padre

_Los personajes son de Jotaká, y no hay más que decir._

* * *

"**SER PADRE"**

**Albus Potter **con la palabra _Libertad_**.**

* * *

Hoy es el día, recuerdo que me dijo papá. El día en que todo cambia y se vuelve mejor. Lo sé, lo comprendí al instante, en el momento en que me avisaron que la pequeña Alina acababa de nacer.

Pero, ¿qué es ser padre? ¿Es acaso cambiar pañales? ¿Es preocuparme de que mi mujer no se estrese demasiado? ¿Es hacerla dormir cada noche? ¿Es hacer que deje de llorar?

Es todo eso, y muchísimo más. Es hacerla sentir alguien especial mientras sus pequeños brazos rodean mi cuello. Es darle **libertad** mientras no quiero dejarla ir. Es cuidarla, quererla.

Es amarla.


End file.
